


lame pick-up lines and makeouts

by ecrowe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smutty, dave killing boners since he was born, dave wears panties? lol, kind of, kind of sloppy makeouts, lame awesome pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrowe/pseuds/ecrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is trying to make John fall in love with him by telling lame pick-up lines. And John kind of falls for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lame pick-up lines and makeouts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first fic here! Leave comments and tell me what you think, i'd appreciate it. thanks :B

His name is John Egbert and he is amused as hell.

"John," Dave called, kneeling on the sofa next to his boyfriend, intensively staring through his shades into his eyes.

"Dave," he answered, raising his eyebrows.

"How about I make you fall in love with me by telling lame pick-up lines?" the blonde asked, taking off his shades and setting them on the table in front of the sofa they were currently sitting on.

John laughed, dragging up his knees to his chest.

"Spell 'me'," Dave instructed, making John laugh once again because he sounded dead serious.

"Dave I'm not falling for this one."

"Humour me."

"M-e," the brunette spelled, snickering.

"You forgot the D," Dave said, winking at the other boy. John burst out laughing again, his head leaning back with his eyes completely shut. "They say men come from Mars, but i'd rather come from uranus," the blonde continued. John snorted and then laughed again, gasping for air.

"Do you know what's up and never gets tired? My dick."

John shoved his boyfriend aside, gasping for air once again.

"Oh my god Dave, stop!"

"Nice legs. At what time do they spread?"

"Stop," the brunette mumbled, trying to fight the bubbles of laughter that kept appearing into his throat. "No- just- please!". Dave chuckled and stared at the other boy for a few moments before opening his mouth to say something but John shoved his hand onto Dave's mouth, shutting him up. And in response, the blonde licked it.

"Eww, Dave! Gross!" John whined, retracting his hand right away.

"You're not complaining when I'm licking in other places though," he answered, his lips arching up into a smirk.

"Oh my God."

Without any other words, Dave seated himself on John's lap, his arms lacing into the black hair tugging at it and brushing his lips softly past John's. The other teen placed his arms on Dave's hips, licking his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, teeth clanking awkwardly but they went with it quickly as their tongues brushed immediately past eachother's. Dave's arms went from John's brunette locks to caressing his cheek and then his jaw, slowly moving lower. As they broke the kiss just for air, Dave lowered his head and began to kiss John's neck, nibbling at it and softly biting his soft spot, earning a quiet moan from the boy under him.

"Fell in love yet?" he mumbled against the other's skin, still kissing.

"Nah.." he answered, smirking. "Maybe if we'll kiss a little more."

John's lips crashed roughly onto Dave's, his tongue roaming around and tasting every centimeter of Dave's mouth. His hands went lower, placing themselves on the blonde's ass, squeezing it soflty as he let out pathetic, pleasured whimpers. The blue-eyed boy rolled his hips upwards, the pants beginning to be uncomfortable for both of their 'tents'. Dave rocked his hips back, and they smoothly began doing it at a pleasurable pace. Through swearing and quiet moans, John's hands slid under his boyfriend's pants, playing teasingly with the elastic of his... _panties? ___

__"Really, Dave?" John asked, a questioning look on his face as he rested his forehead agains Dave's._ _

__He huffed in response._ _

__"Shut up, they're comfy."_ _

__"Yeah," John snorted, "if you say so."_ _

__"I do say so."_ _

__John nodded without really paying him attention and his lips made their way to the blonde's neck, licking it and placing kisses there and here. Dave instinctively moved his head, making more space for John's tongue and lips. The freckled boy placed his arms on John's shoulders, sighing._ _

__"I think you fell in love with me now."_ _

__"Yeah, I think that too," he muttered in response. "My hands are still on your ass and you're freaking warm, jesus."_ _

__"I like where they are though," Dave snickered. "Hey," he breathed out._ _

__"Hmm?"_ _

__"My right leg is Christmas and my left one is Easter, care to make a visit between holidays?"_ _

__"Oh my God Dave shut up you're killing my boner."_ _


End file.
